Only Happy When It Rains
by amandas flying circus
Summary: High School AU. BJ.Warning:Some Het.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A/n:I like this one, so be brutal. I wrote it like 5 mins ago, so its not proof-read.

Only Happy When It Rains

Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old.

_Second Grade_

"Alright Brian," Ms. Kruns snapped, "You get last choice- who's it gunna be? Petey or Justin?"  
Brian glared at the dorky, bispectcal boy Petey then turned his less then friendly stare at the artsy albino kid. Sighing, Brian chose.  
"Petey."  
Justin heaved a low groan as he joined the other team sitting on the other side of the gymnasium; in the middle sat team captin Hobbes, sending the boy a death glare. Yes, Justin Taylor hated Dodgeball. Amongst _other_ things.

_Present_

Brian put his hand under Cynthia's blouse. Groping the blonde girl and atempting to suck her face off, Brian Kinney found himself in the back of his girlfriends' father's car. Cynthia pulled off her shirt and Brian attacked her breasts.  
She moaned as he suckled her breast and undid her jeans, forcing his hand down and inserting two fingures inside of her. She arched up and contiued on with her.

On the other side of town Justin Taylor sat in the local diner stirring his Pepsi. Daphne blathered on about her horrible date with some dude named Boswick. Justin had never been on a date, not that nobody had ever asked him, they just had all been girls. He knew he did not like girls and he did not want to hurt one in the process so that he did not have to come out of the closet. He wasn't out to anyone, even Daphne, although he suspected she knew, like everyone else. He just felt more comfortable not having everyone know his buisness. It did not stop the jocks in the hallways in school, who would not miss a chance to call him every over used term in the book for a homosexual. Or be pushed into lockers or any other homophobic fun time event. Everyday some run of the mill asshole would jump him or push him down. He reasoned with himself that he had a good reason for not coming out. He might get killed.

Brian flicked Cythia's clit with his tounge. It never occured to him why any guy would want to eat out pussy. He found nothing attractive or sexually stimulating about it. In fact, it accually revoulted him. Not that he would admit to that- that would earn him the dreaded title of _Queer_. And of course, he was nothing of the sort...

"...You know who's a real asshole though, Justin?-Justin!"  
"Huh?-Oh yea, yea, I know, I know." He hoped that would be the answer she was looking for.  
She narrowed her eyes "Have you been listening to a friggien word I've said?!"  
"Yes!...Ok-I'm sorry. Just alotta shit's on my mind right now-"  
"Likeeeee?"  
"Nevermind. Now what were you rambling on about?"Justin smirked.  
"Uhhh..." She searched her mind."OH YEA! Asshole- you know who's a big one?"  
"NO!WHO?" Justin mocked scandalized.  
"YOU! Nah, Brian Kinney."  
"Ugh. What he do now?" He asked monotonely. Daphne had been obsessed with him since a dare back in third grade where he had to make out with her.  
Again, she narrowed her eyes at her blonde best friend. "Fine," she huffed dramatically, folding her arms, "I won't tell you."  
"No come on Daph, you know I was just kidding."  
Letting out an aggesperated grunt she prattled forth."He was making out with that slut on MY locker!"  
"Scandal!" He waved his fingures at her.  
She hit him. "He _knows_ I like him, he's just doing this to play hard to get." She said stoburnly.  
"Oh yea, that's it. That's exsactly what it is, Daph." She hit him. Again.

Cynthia's head bobbed on Brian's dick. His head was tossed back but all he could think was how wrong she was doing it all. She should'nt use her teeth-ESSPECIALLY THERE... or she could use a lesson on that... He was sure, he himself could do a better job. But yet again, as soon as that thought crossed him mind, he flattened it like a bug, daring these _disturbing_ thoughts to try and resurface. Again.

When he finally came he looked down at his now soft dick, smudged with what was left after their snog-fest lipgloss. Pulling down the mirror to look at himself, all he could see were the globs of makeup she had left on his face.  
Maybe it was like what Chris said, college girls are better. For one, they wear less makeup so at the end of the night, you will be wearing less too. Maybe that was just it- he needed to find a college girl. He jumped to the driver's side and Cynthia took to the passenger's side without any question. He drove himself home, listening tothe horrible bubble gum pop song on the radio. What was worse, besides Cynthia's screeching along to the song was that he could not forget all those thoughts that had crept into his head during his date with Cynthia.

Brian got into his house, going directly to the bathroom. He washed out his mouth and scrubbed his dick to the point he regretted in making it too raw. He went to bed with no energy whatsoever left.

"OMG! Justin- I take it back!" Daphne squealed, all but screaming.  
"Take what back?" Justin asked confused.  
"What I said about Brian!" At Justin's blank expression she elaberated. "That he was an asshole! He's sooo not! He's sucha sweetie!"  
"What he do- fingure you in the hall this morning?"  
"UHG! You're just jealous!"  
Justin cocked an eyebrow at her. "You do realize that you're saying I'm jealous and it has to do with La Kinney, right?"  
She laughed. "Sorry Justin," she giggled, "He smiled at me- and I heard he broke up with that piece of trailer trash-"  
"Hey, I like Cynthia! She's got very big...brains...!"Justin mocked.  
"Yea you like her almost as much as I do." Daphne laughed.

Chris glared at Brian. "Why the fuck'd you break up with her?" He demaned.  
They were in the locker room, using a free to put in some extra time in the school gym. The two were in the middle of changing for next class.  
"She sucked at giving head-and not in a good way."  
"That's gross man. She's my cusin-"  
"Yea, and we all know you'd fuck her in a second if she'd let you."  
Chris laughed, knowing it was true, he shruged. "So?"  
"That, my friend, is fucking gross." Brian threw his shirt on. "I'm thinking 'bout asking that college friend of mine-Lyndsay- out."  
"The blonde chick?" Chris asked.  
"They're all blonde!" Brian laughed. "Yea. I hear she's mad easy."  
Chris smirked."When you're done with her, can I have her?"  
Brian stared at him and without hesitation answered a curt "No."

Justin sat down in his seat for English. Brian Kinney, sitting infront of him, turned around and smiled at the blonde.  
"Hello Taylor, how's it hangin'?" Brian joked with a smirk.  
"Fine... and you?" He said, aiming for poliet. All those years of honing those country club manors, finally paying off. Theye had both hated each other basically since the first time they met one another. It was kindegarden and Brian had pulled the hood of Justin's jacket causing Justin to choke and fall down. Or even when Justin had tried to make peace with the brunette, ending in Brian asking him for his paste and pouring it all over his head, resulting in Justins' very first buzzcut. First grade was just as bad, all Justin wanted to do was be friends with everyone. Brian had gotten the entire elemantry school against the albino-like kid.  
"Not bad, not bad at all... Hey how goes your art-thingy doing?"  
"My 'art-thingy' is doing just fine." Pause. "What do you want, Kinney?"  
"Heyyy! Can't two old friends converse without one wanting some ulteirer objection?"  
"Yes, but not you, Kinney."  
"I just wanna know how my good old pal's gay little activites are doing." At Justin's bored look, Brian caved, knowing he would not get any where this way. "Accually, now that I think of it, I was wondering if you could give me Lindsay Petersons' number?"  
"Why?-So you can boink her?"  
"Um...yea..."  
"Then...Um...no..." He mimicked Brian's delevring.  
"OH-Come on, man!"  
"No, she's seeing someone-"  
"Who? You?!" At the 'yea rightttttt' expression on Justin's face, Brian lamented, "Oh yea, you're gay-"  
Justin let out a shakey breath. "I'm not-"  
"QUEER!" Chris yelled from besides them. The group around him burst out in fits of laughter.  
Justin blushed but shook his head. Sighing, he looked at Brian. "Alright, her number is 555-5197. She's gunna kill me."  
"No- she'll thank you." He smirked.  
The bell rung.  
Daphne and Justin were walking in the hall, talking about class when Daphne shrieked."YOU DID WHAT!"  
"I gave him her number-"  
"Why?"  
"Cuz he asked for it-"  
"I can NOT believe you! You know I like him-"  
"Daph!" Justin stoped walking and she turned to look at him. "It's not gunna happen." He said, trully upset for his friend.  
"Why's that?" She asked huffing. But she knew exsactly where he was coming from.  
He gave her a silent look and she backed down."Daph-"  
"Yea... yea I know. It's just... Fuck it." She took a deep breath. Then smiled. "So... does Lynz know anything about this?"  
Justin sucked his lower lip into his mouth. "Not to my knowledge. I kinda just forked it over... Hey Daph, we're hanging out tonight, right?" She nodded and murmered a soft 'hell yea' with a smile. He nodded. "I just want to tell you something-"  
"OH YEA!?" She said almost as if she was hungry for this new information, and the subject of La Kinney was dropped. For now.  
"YEA!" He mimiced back his best friend. She kicked him in the butt jokingly. He laughed, rubbing his butt as if it hurt more than it did. "Bitchhhh."

Lindsay picked up the phone on the third ring. Not knowing who it was, she hesitated in using which level of friendliness. "Hello?"  
"Hey Lynz, It's Brian."  
She smiled."Hey," she giggled. "What's up?"  
"Just wondering if you're seeing anyone?"  
"Nope. Not anymore." She knew exsactly where this was headed.  
"Hey do you wanna chill this saturday-"  
"I kinda have this party I have to go to. I was supposed to go with my ex, but mhuh...yea. If you'd like to take me-"  
"Great." He got the information when where to pick her up. "See ya, bye." And he hung up.

"Hi Jennifer!" Daphne chirpped.  
"Oh hello, Daphne." Jennifer smilled. She liked Daphne. She had a good arura around her son. "He's on the phone, I think with Lindsay. He should be down soon."

"So, just for curosity, why the hell did you give Brian my number?"  
Justin studdared. Not knowing the right words to pick, he threw out, "How'd you know it was me?"  
"Come ON Justin! Who else. We both know Daphne would'nt do it... then again I never thought you would either... But I thought you guys hated each other?"  
"He hates me. I dunno, you just broke you with whatshisface, thought a quickie would do you good-"  
"JUSTIN!" Lindsay shrieked, but laughing all the same.  
"Justin?" He heard his mom calling him from downstairs. "Finish up with your call, Daphnes been waiting here for the last 5 minutes."  
"'K." He called down. "Lynz- I gotta go. Call ya later."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Justin hoped down the stairs, retrieved Daphne, then brought her back to his room.

"Sooooo... You said thre was something you had to tell me?"  
Justin laughed at how presistant she was. "Later, irst of all..."  
The twosome talked for a few hours with hearty laughter mixed in with sad moments. It was basically how most of their spare time together was spent since they could not remeber.  
"So, you going to the college party on Saturday?" Justin asked, taking a bite out of the pizza they had ordered.  
"NOOO!" She whinned. "My fucking family is making me do shit with them."  
"Wow. A family that cares. That must suck." Justin joked, barely avoiding choking on the soda he had slurpped moments before. She wacked him in the arm. "No this really sucks." He said seriously. "Who am I gunna go with now. Lynz is taking La Kinney." He said the teasing name with spite.  
Daphne giggled at the nickname. "Well, Justin, there is always Tara Newton. I think she's in love with you." She laughed.  
"No shit. I think everyone knows shes in love with me... Didn't she write that poem about me in English?" They both laughed.  
"Oh remember when she broke her wrist and you signed her cast and she like- mumified your signicutre?" Daphne squwealed with laughter.  
Justin cringed. "Yea, I also have my favorite fond memory of Tara... My tissue-"  
"SHE STILL OWNS IT!" They laughed for a few minutes.  
Justin thudded backwards on his bed, next to Daphne.  
"Hey Daph?"  
"Yea?" She asked rolling on her side to look at her best friend.  
"You're my best friend, right?"  
"Duh. Noone else wants to be." They laughed. He kicked her gently.  
"And I could tell you ANYTHING, right-"  
"Jus, you didn't murder someone, did you? Cus my dad's a cop, and he'll know if we're hiding a body-"  
Justin hit her arm to shut her up. "I'm serious."  
"Me too." She smiled, but nodded when she realized he wanted her to be serious for a second. "Ok, what is it?"  
He sighed. "Daph, I'm gay."  
She sat there for a second. "OK... That's not all is it?"  
"Wait- You're not studdened- shocked, outraged. Dying to get out of this room?"  
She laughed. "Hell no. I don't care. No offense, but I kinda guess you were. You just never told me-"  
"I'm telling you now. Besides, I haven't even done anything."  
"So that's really it?"  
"Shut up!"  
"AHH-I love ya man." Justin laughed.  
"Love you too... but you make it seem so unimportant."  
"Well, no offense, again... but it really isn't that big a deal for me."  
"Thanks. That really means alot to me."  
She smiled.  
"I hope my parents will react the same way."  
"OH, they love you. You know they won't care that you like dick. Talking bout dick- so who DO you have the hots for?"  
Justin laughed. "I dunno. Noone, really."  
"Yea right!"  
"Besides celebrities, no, not really."  
"Huh?" She stopped. "Do you think Erick Logan is hot?"  
"Pfft. No... You do?" He asked incredesly.  
"Hellz yea. If you don't- your not gay."  
"Oh I'm gay, trust me."  
"Demetrie Moris?"  
"OK."  
"Uhgm...Luis Nicastro?"  
"Ew, hell no."  
"Ew, yourself! Tryone Masters?" Daphne flicked his ear.  
"Hot as hell!" Justin laughed.  
"OMG-I KNOW, RIGHT?! Peter White?"  
"Eh, not so much."  
"Johnny Depp?"  
"BESIDES celebs, Daph. But, ah, yea, he's by far the hottest."  
She smirked. "Hmmmm, Brian Kinney?"  
"He hates me, I'm biased." Justin rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, well put aside the hate, isn't he like, gorgeous?"  
"I guess." He said, playing with a loose thread from his sheet.  
Dahpne smirked. Cringing she let loose "Chris Hobbes?"  
Justin made yakling noises.

Brian threw a rock at the tin can sitting on Chris' fense outside his house.  
"So, how go the Lindsay Mow?" Chris grunted a laugh.  
Brian rolled his eyes at his friend's attempt at an original joke. "She seemed intrested, but then again, who wouldn't be?" Chris raised his hand.  
"I can't believe Taylor gave you _her_ number. I thought for sure it'd be his."  
Brian looked at his friend hard before throwing the stone. "It pained me to ask him, but who else has her number?" Brian picked up another stone to throw.  
"I hate that fucking faggot."  
"Me too." And Brian missed. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Only Happy When It Rains

Chapter 2: I Heart Hate You

Lindsay kept rambling on, on the way to the party. Brian looked at himself in the rear view mirror, repeating to himself, 'You're gunna get laid... You're gunna get laid!' He parked as close to the brownstone as he could get. Heaving himself out of the car, he then started to walk to the entrance with Lindsay in tow. They made their way inside, hand in hand. They paid their cover charge and got in.

As soon as Brian could, he dislodged his hand from Lindsays and walked to the makeshift bar.

"Heineken" Brian asked of the bartender.

The guy nodded and within seconds a cool beer was infront of him. He gave a ticket as a means of pay.

Lindsay looked pissed as he came back over to her with only one beer, his own.

"And me?" She asked not believing him.

"Whoops..." Was all Brian said as he took a swig. Lindsay stormed off, outraged. It was then Brian noticed Justin had arrived.

Being the only- no scratch that, Justin thought to himself, Kinneys here. He glared at the only other person he knew there, he went over and sat next to him. They exchanged forced pleasantries and sarcastic quips.

"So," Justin asked convesationally, "How's Lynz?"

"I should know after tonight." Brian replied, smirking.

Justin let out a shakey breath. "Kinney, can you ever-"

Justin got cutoff by an extremly intoxicated red headed girl who anounced to the dull group of party-goers: "Let's get this party starteddddd. If you want to stay at this party- strip to your knickers."

Brian smiled sweetly at Justin. "Well I guess this is goodbye-"

Lindsay hoped on him."NOO way mister, we're staying. Strip!" And in one fluid motion, her shirt came off of her.

Brian sighed dramatically, and yanked off his shirt.

Justin looked on... just in curosity... of course. That was until Brian saw him looking and spat at him, "Quit looking at me, faggot."

"Hey." Lindsay warned. Brian pulled down his pants with a smug look on his face. Justin freed himself from his own clothes and the trio followed everyone down the stairs and out to the pool conviently located behind the dorm.

Brian layed down on a beach chair, watching as others jumped into the pool, some completly naked. Justin watched Brian and it finally occured to him that he did in fact find Brian attractive... more than attractive. Fucking hot.

He stared enviously at the bronze skin as it glowed beautifully by the reflextion of the lights hitting the pool. The people around all begining to couple up and see how drunk one another were.

Lindsay swayed over to Brian as she unhooked her bra and started swinging it above her head. She let it rip loose and it sailed off to some other part of the yard. She climbed on top of Brian, she smiled looking down at him as he licked his lips. Justin wished he was Lindsay. He wanted to kiss Brian right then. So badly. Brian felt eyes on him and he resigned to his fate. He grabbed her and started kissing her uncontroably. Justin finally forced himself to look away.

Brian could not look directly at Lindsay. She would be able to see right through him. She would be able to see he did not want her. But who did he want. He saw her breasts and the disgusted him! He began hating every little thing about her. It was driving him nuts. Like how her long hair would get in his mouth and she would just giggle. Or like her way of kissing. Too much teeth, he had wanted to shout at her. He pushed her off and she gave him a menacing look.

He gulped."Look Lynz, your getting me really horny and I really want to fuck you, but not here." She stared at him, almost like she was waiting for something like a but, so he continued. "Let's go back to your place." He prayed she would disagree.

"Sure" she said nonchalantly.

He aimed for a smile, but it missed by a long shot.

Getting up and gathering his clothes together he looked back to see Justin watching him. He gave him a sly grin and headed off for his car.

Lindsay and Brian arrived at her dorm and the two immediatly started kissing and fondling one another. Brian opened his eyes and almost gaged when he realized he was not kissing who he had been imagining kissing.

It could not be Justin Taylor. It just could not be.


End file.
